


Duet

by AntarcticBird



Series: Kind of a Thing [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A whole weekend stretching out in front of them like a promise, just the two of them and all the things they can do together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duet

Kurt finds Blaine by the lockers, just like every morning. He's sorting through books and papers with such an adorable look of concentration on his face, Kurt can't hold back the smile as he walks closer to him, leans his shoulder casually against the locker next to Blaine's.

“Good morning.”

Blaine jumps a little, almost drops his history book, then turns toward him and laughs a little embarrassed laugh. “Good morning. Oh my god. You scared me.”

Kurt grins. “I'm sorry.” He reaches up with one hand to straighten Blaine's bow tie – it has little kittens on it, he can't believe his boyfriend sometimes – and takes a step closer as Blaine closes his locker. “You look cute today.”

“So do you,” Blaine says and gives him that look that always makes Kurt's knees weak, the one with the wide, shining eyes that's just for Kurt.

“Well, anyway,” Kurt starts, voice a little breathy at finding himself being looked at like that, “Happy Friday.” He does his best to fight the blush on his face, knows he's probably looking back at Blaine with an equally silly expression.

“Happy Friday,” Blaine responds, and then sways into him to press their lips together in a soft, drawn-out good morning kiss, little more than their lips touching and neither of them willing to pull back. It's these gentle kisses that always manage to shake Kurt the most, make him ache and shiver with this overwhelming feeling of _too much_ for Blaine, with the knowledge of how much Blaine feels for him in return.

He needs a minute to find his voice again afterwards, finds that Blaine has linked their fingers between them, is swinging his hands a little between their bodies.

“So, um,” Kurt finally gets out, clears his throat, smile stretching into a bit of a grin under Blaine's half-amused, half-dazed expression. “My house is empty all weekend.”

Blaine's eyes widen. “Oh, really?”

“Really.”

“Well. That''s good, isn't it?”

“I thought you might think so.”

“I definitely do think so! Where's your family?”

“Dad has to be in DC next week and -” Kurt bounces a little on his feet, still rather impressed with himself at the sheer genius of his scheming, “I convinced him to go a few days early and take Carole because between his job at the garage and all of his work for congress, they both deserve some time just for themselves for a couple of days.”

“They do deserve that,” Blaine agrees with him. “And if it works in our favor, all the better.” He looks excited, then frowns. “Wait – what about Finn?”

Kurt nods. “Ah, yes. That was actually really easy because he just got back together with Rachel -”

“Hold on, they were broken up?”

“For, like, twenty-six hours. But you know how they get.”

“I know.”

“Anyway. Finn agreed to house-sit for a neighbor all weekend, walk his dog and stuff, and it really didn't take a lot of convincing to make him invite Rachel along.”

“Oh my god,” Blaine says, squeezing Kurt's hands a little. “We really, _actually_ have your house to ourselves?”

“We do,” Kurt confirms.

“When do they leave?”

“Dad and Carole leave straight after work and Finn is going out for coffee or something with Rachel after school and they're headed right to the Feinstein's house from there.”

“We get _two_ nights?” Blaine is almost jumping up and down excitedly at this point, wiggling and bouncing and grinning so widely, and Kurt laughs out loud with joy.

“Yup.”

“I'll have to go home after school to pick up a few things and tell my mom,” Blaine says.

“Is she gonna be okay with letting you stay over?” Kurt asks, a little worried. He'd kind of counted on Blaine to make up a lie about where he was spending his weekend, he doesn't need Blaine's parents to interfere with their plans.

“Yeah, I don't know about that,” Blaine admits. “I'll probably just tell her I'm staying with my friend Jeff, he'll cover for me. He owes me.” Blaine rolls his eyes a little. “Also, if I told her I'm staying with you, I'd probably have to stop her from coming along. She doesn't shut up about you since I had that cold and you broke into my house to make me soup. I'm pretty sure she's plotting to steal you from me. She has a total crush on you.”

Kurt laughs again. “And what does your dad have to say about that? I bet he's thrilled.”

“Well, I think if my mom has a bit of a crush on you, my dad is completely and utterly in love with your dad.” Blaine shrugs. “Or at least I think he's kind of hoping for discounts at your dad's garage. He keeps telling me to invite your family over for dinner.”

“Really?” Kurt asks, amused.

Blaine nods solemnly. “You know how my father is really into cars? He almost peed himself when I told him who your dad is. I'm serious, if my dad ever meets your dad, it'll be like kindergarten. I can already see him bouncing up to your dad all like _hi I love your shop do you wanna be my friend_? It's gonna be absolutely embarrassing.”

“It's also kind of great, isn't it?,” Kurt says. “I mean, I was actually really worried they'd hate me. You know. Because of the -” He gestures toward his hair and the piercings in his ears and his eyebrow. “Not really everyone's kind of thing.”

“I can't imagine anyone hating you,” Blaine says quietly and so seriously. “You're -” He breaks off, shaking his head looking a little lost for words and Kurt just has to kiss him again.

“So, you'll come over once you've picked up your stuff?” he asks once he's pulled back. “And, seriously, don't bring your mom. I mean, I like her, you know I do, but I have a few things planned for us that would seriously just not work with her around.”

Blaine laughs loudly. “I really wasn't planning on inviting her along. But yeah, noted. And the way you make it sound I guess I don't have to worry so much about bringing a change of clothes either?”

Kurt knocks their foreheads together lightly. “You have such a dirty little mind.”

“Hey, you started it!”

“Well, yeah.” Kurt smirks at him. “But if you play your cards right, we'll both get to finish. More than once.”

Blaine snorts helplessly and slumps against Kurt's chest, shaking and almost crying with laughter.

Kurt holds him and grins and he seriously can't wait for the weekend to begin.

**

It's a little after five when Kurt hears Blaine's car pull up in the driveway and he drops the magazine he was flipping through and hurries for the front door, yanking it open just as Blaine raises his hand to knock.

“Hi!”

Blaine stands with one hand raised, surprised for only a second before he recovers, lowers his arm and beams at him. “Hello.”

For a long moment they just smile at each other, then Kurt finally steps aside, waves an arm and bows to Blaine so deeply his forehead almost touches the floor. “Welcome to the Hummel-Hudson residence. Please enter, and also you'd better take your shoes off by the door, Carole mopped the floor before they left.”

Blaine chuckles, walks past Kurt and drops his overnight bag next to the stairs as Kurt closes the door. “You are such a dork.”

Kurt straightens his back, wipes pink bangs out of his eyes and makes a noise of disagreement. “Clearly, _you_ are the dork in this relationship.”

“Oh yeah? And what does that make you, then?”

He smiles teasingly. “The slightly exasperated badass boyfriend who'll glare anyone into silence who makes fun of your dorkiness.”

Blaine gives him a quick peck on the lips and looks pleased. “I'll take that. It's kind of fascinating that we're a couple, when you think about it like that. Shouldn't we rather be on completely opposite ends of the high school food chain?”

Kurt shakes his head. “Are you kidding? We are the best possible combination! The two of us together, it's smart meets sexy, in the best way possible.”

Blaine smiles widely before his face falls a little. “Wait, are you saying that I'm not sexy?”

Kurt rolls his eyes and kisses his nose. “You _are_ the sexy one. _I'm_ the smart one. You dummy. Now come on, let's take your things upstairs and let's get the weekend started!”

“I'm smart!” Blaine protests as Kurt picks up his bag and starts climbing the stairs to his room. “And you're sexy, and also smart, and -”

“Oh my god,” Kurt cuts him off, smirking back at him over his shoulder, halfway up the stairs. “ _You_ are the one who wants to argue about this and you still insist on being the smart one?” He flutters his lashes at him. “Besides. It's been days since we've had an empty house, and did you _not_ hear how I just said we should get this weekend started? You got what I meant with that, didn't you, oh Smart One?”

Blaine only stares up at him for a second, mouth still open from where he was cut off mid-sentence, before he snaps his jaw shut and starts following after Kurt as quickly as he can, taking two steps at a time, suddenly apparently in a hurry to get to Kurt's bedroom.

**

That evening, once they make it back downstairs, they make dinner together – just pasta and a salad; they don't quite have the energy for more.

They cuddle on the couch and watch _Back To The Future_ (honestly mostly because it was the first DVD Kurt grabbed from the shelf and neither of them care so much, even though they do agree it's a great movie). But Kurt isn't really paying a lot of attention to the screen anyway because Blaine has developed a strange fascination with his neck and keeps kissing right at the curve where his neck meets his shoulder and every time his teeth nip at the skin just a little Kurt simply wants to whimper and sink down onto the carpet and let Blaine do to him whatever the fuck he wants. He's sure he's gonna love all of it.

They don't even make it all the way through the movie before they're on their way back up to Kurt's room – it really has been a long few days.

**

On Saturday they sleep in, and Kurt eventually wakes up from Blaine kissing his way across his chest, small, wet kisses that tickle a little against his morning-sensitive skin.

He keeps his eyes closed for a moment longer, lips stretching into a lazy smile and sometimes he thinks he wouldn't be surprised if he actually started purring one day when Blaine is touching him like this.

“Good morning,” he mumbles, voice sleep-scratchy and low with contentment.

“Mmm.” Blaine looks up at him, rests his chin against the skin over Kurt's sternum as he smiles back at him so happily. “Good morning.”

“What time is it?” Kurt wants to know, too lazy to turn his head and find the alarm clock.

“Too late for breakfast, too early for brunch,” Blaine replies, the gleam in his eyes turning a little wicked, which is just an adorable look on him. “Looks like we'll have to stay in bed for a little while longer.”

“Oh no.” Kurt gasps. “Whatever shall we do?”

Blaine shrugs a little, rolling to his side to prop himself up on one elbow, other hand sliding under the covers over Kurt's stomach and then lower, lower... “I don't know,” he says innocently. “Any ideas?”

Kurt's eyes fall shut as he gasps again and he can feel the grin on Blaine's mouth when he kisses him.

**

After brunch they take their coffee outside and sit on the grass in the backyard, Kurt squirming away when Blaine tries to stick daisies in his hair.

“What? It looks adorable, they go really good with the pink,” Blaine tells him. His own curls look _wild_ , they both haven't taken the time to style their hair today, and he looks so breathtakingly gorgeous Kurt simply has to push him back into the grass and pin his hands over his head and kiss him until he's sure he has him properly distracted.

Once Blaine is panting underneath him, Kurt sits back up, smooths his hair, and grins down at his boyfriend who's still on his back, blinking up at him with his eyes wide and his lips kiss-wet and still open, a light flush on his cheeks.

“That, um -” Blaine says.

“Everything okay, honey?” Kurt asks nonchalantly, adjusting the collar of his shirt before picking up his mug he'd put safely aside before.

“Unfair,” Blaine finally manages, sounding just a bit hoarse. “You play dirty, Hummel!”

“Never said I didn't,” Kurt smirks over the rim of his coffee mug before taking a sip, then rolls his eyes and extends a hand to help Blaine sit up. “Come on. Finish your coffee.”

Blaine lets himself be pulled into a sitting position, then shakes his head at him and picks up his own mug that by some miracle hadn't been knocked over when Kurt tackled him. “I'm not complaining, you know?” he says quietly, quickly leans over to kiss his cheek, smiling almost shyly.

Kurt lowers his head a little to hide his blush, clears his throat. “So, what do you want to do today?”

Blaine bites his lip, seems to think about it. “Nothing,” he finally says. “Can we do that? Just – hang out? No homework, no responsibilities. Just us.”

“That actually sounds fantastic,” Kurt agrees. “Let's do that.”

“Oh, by the way,” Blaine says, “My mom said to tell you that you and your family are invited over for dinner next Saturday. She wanted Friday, but I told her that's kind of a family night for you guys.”

Kurt nods. “So our fathers will finally meet. Should be interesting.”

“It's definitely going to be interesting,” Blaine comments dryly. “My brother will be there too.”

“Cooper?” Kurt nods. “That's nice, I'm curious about him after everything you told me.”

“You should have been there when he came by last month,” Blaine sighs. “Maybe you or your dad would actually have been able to properly appreciate his new car. I just got sick when he took me for a test drive in it.”

“Oh.” Kurt puts down his empty cup, leans back on his elbows. “What kind of car did he get?”

Blaine opens and closes his mouth a few times, finally just shakes his head. “A – red one? Kind of fancy.”

Kurt raises an eyebrow at him. “Really, Blaine?”

“Hey, I can't remember, okay? I'm not into cars like that.”

“I'm not _into_ cars either,” Kurt points out. “But I can tell the difference between them.”

“Yes, well, you work in a garage every summer. I don't. Honestly. It's a _car_. It's supposed to get you from point A to point B. What does it matter who built it or what it's called?”

“It matters who built your guitars, doesn't it?”

Blaine laughs. “Yeah, okay. It does. Are we really arguing about this?”

“No,” Kurt says, smiling up at him. “We're not. I just think you're adorable. _A red one_. Seriously!”

“You're enjoying this far too much.”

“Oh, come on.” Kurt laughs. “You usually know _everything_. I'm just relieved that my perfect boyfriend is actually a normal boy after all.”

“I don't know everything,” Blaine protests. “And I'm far from perfect.”

Kurt shakes his head at him, not laughing anymore now. The things Blaine makes him feel – sometimes he can barely talk through all that affection flooding his chest, pressing outward, making his breath go faster as his heart speeds up in his chest. “You are, though,” he says, keeping his eyes locked with Blaine's. “You _are_ perfect.”

“Kurt,” Blaine says, just that and nothing else, and they just keep looking at each other.

Finally, Kurt is the first one to look away, letting out an embarrassed little chuckle as he bites his lip. “Do you want to go for a walk, maybe? Or watch a movie or -”

“No,” Blaine says. “That's okay. I kind of just want to stay out here for a bit. Unless you want to watch something? Or go for a walk?”

“No,” Kurt says. “I don't. It's nice out here.”

“I wish I'd brought my guitar.” Blaine smiles shyly. “I could sing for you.”

And, really, how Blaine thinks that he isn't perfect is a mystery to Kurt. “I think I'm going to get a glass of water. Want me to bring you one?” he asks, changing the topic, feeling unsure of this. It's not something he's good at. He doesn't know how to be romantic, has no experience with it, and Puck and Quinn and the others are no help. All of his friends seem to think that romance is the lamest thing on earth and while Kurt has never quite managed to agree with them, unable to stop himself from being this silly romantic deep down, with way too high hopes and expectations hidden safely away in his heart, he feels a little lost suddenly faced with a guy who actually seems to want all the things he's never quite dared to want since he decided to dye his hair and pierce his eyebrow and hang out under the bleachers.

Blaine makes him feel … too much, way too much, he doesn't know how to handle all of these feelings. And he wants to give Blaine so much in return, wants to make him feel as good as he makes Kurt feel, but … he simply doesn't know _how_.

“Hey, Kurt?” Blaine says, as Kurt is scrambling to his feet.

“Hm?”

Blaine looks up at him with his eyes so soft, so gentle. “You're the one who's perfect, by the way.”

“I'm not,” Kurt says, but drops back down to his knees in front of Blaine to cup his face in his hands and kiss him deeply. “But thank you.”

“I mean it.”

Kurt smiles, keeping their foreheads pressed together. “So. Water?”

“Yes, please,” Blaine agrees politely, and Kurt finally gets to his feet and makes his way inside, and he can't stop smiling.

**

They do end up back in Kurt's room eventually when they decide they do want music even without Blaine's guitar. So they listen to the The Beatles because it's something they agree on (they agree on a lot of music, really, if Kurt's being honest, but it's so much fun sometimes to pretend to be arguing about it). Blaine has somehow lost his shoes and his socks and is lying backwards on Kurt's bed holding one of Kurt's magazines open over his head, turning the pages slowly as he reads, legs dangling over the edge of the bed. Kurt is sitting cross-legged on the floor at his feet, putting dark blue nail polish on Blaine's toenails, though a lot of it smears across Blaine's toes because he insists on swinging his legs whenever the song calls for it.

And then _Yellow Submarine_ comes on and Kurt paints a long dark blue stripe from Blaine's left pinky toe all the way to his ankle as Blaine's foot jerks excitedly and he sits up on the bed, beaming down at Kurt, magazine dropped to his knees.

“I _love_ that song!”

“I'm gonna tie your leg to the bed if you don't hold still,” Kurt replies, but smiles up at him in return. “It's a great song,” he confirms as he drips some nail polish remover on a cotton pad before grabbing for Blaine's lovely ankle to hold him still while he tries to wipe off all the blue from his foot.

Blaine is still bouncing a little on the mattress, giddy with delight the way he gets about music sometimes. Kurt loves that about him. “I used to listen to this on repeat when I was, like, six, it drove my mom nearly insane.”

“I bet you had an elaborate dance routine to go with it, didn't you?”

Blaine nods. “It's possible. But mostly I used to build myself a blanket fort in the living room and pretend it was my ship. Cooper called me Captain Squirt for months.” He laughs at the memory.

Kurt grins down at his boyfriend's foot – it looks as if he dipped his toes in a paint bucket, seriously, this boy cannot hold still for five minutes – and rubs at another random splash of blue. “Does your mom still have photos of all that?” Kurt asks. “And remember that there's no use lying to me about this because you know she totally loves me and will give me them whether you want it or not.”

Blaine sighs exasperatedly and pats Kurt's hair. “Go ahead and ask her, but you know I'm not afraid to ask your dad to retell that story of you making him have pretend tea parties in the backyard when you were a tiny little mini-Kurt. I'll ask him. Over dinner. With my entire family there.”

Kurt shakes his head, lifts his eyes to Blaine's. “Yeah, well, go right ahead.” He smirks. “I'm not ashamed of that.”

“Oh!” Blaine sits up a little straighter, eyes sparkling. “Kurt, can we build a blanket fort?”

And since the house is empty and they have all those chairs and blankets and also Blaine looks _so excited_ about the idea, he really doesn't see why they shouldn't. 

“Sure,” Kurt says, throws another look down at Blaine's foot, then, on an impulse, lifts it up by the heel to kiss the side of his ankle that didn't get any nail polish or remover on it. “Let me just wash my hands first. They kind of smell like acetone now because _someone_ couldn't keep his feet still.”

“Well, hurry up,” Blaine says and offers a hand to help him up. “This is going to be _so much fun_.”

**

They use all the chairs from the dining room and all the blankets Kurt can find, and still it's kind of narrow for two people inside their fort once they're done with it. Kurt definitely doesn't mind. It's … cozy.

He lets Blaine crawl inside first, then follows after him, lays down on his side with their faces close together, and smiles.

“Hi.”

“I remember these being bigger.” Blaine laughs. “But this is really nice.”

“We're not six anymore.”

“Yeah, I guess two grown men take up more room than I did myself when I was a kid.”

Kurt frowns. “Grown? Are you saying you won't get any taller than this?” He pretends to look worried.

Blaine snorts. “You're such a jerk. You're actually not that much taller than I am, you know?”

“I know.” Kurt rubs his nose against Blaine's. “Also, I'd totally dump you if you'd get any taller. I like you like this. Gives me a chance to feel all big and strong next to you.”

“Good to know. You know you really only have a very few inches on me, don't you?”

Kurt nods his head. “I know. That's why I usually wear my hair so high.”

Blaine seems to think about it. “So what if I let the curls go free all the time from now on?”

“You wouldn't dare!” Kurt pouts. “Although, it does look good. I guess I'll just have to wear my hair even higher.”

“We'll look insane.”

“Please.” Kurt huffs. “We're too pretty to look insane.”

“Well, okay, that's true,” Blaine agrees.

“You're cute.”

“So are you.”

“Are you getting hungry? Because I am.”

Blaine groans. “Oh my _god_ , yes.”

Kurt tugs at a random curl. “Let's go make dinner, and then we can make out in the fort once we've eaten.”

“That actually sounds like a perfect evening,” Blaine says, and Kurt has to agree with him.

**

They put on music again while they're eating and sit across from each other, feet nudging at each other as they talk and hum along to the melodies through their mouthfuls of mushroom risotto. 

Kurt almost slides under the table he's laughing so hard when Blaine does the silliest dance in his chair to _Got To Get You Into My Life_ , before he regains his composure and they end up almost screaming the lyrics at each other, food momentarily forgotten, with wide grins on their faces. It's not their first duet, but it's probably the most delightful one yet. Blaine almost climbs across the table to kiss him after the song ends and Kurt nearly dips his elbows into the risotto bowl when he leans in hastily to meet him halfway.

He feels so … _happy_ , having this weekend with Blaine, being silly together and talking and having meals and just _being together_. The things that Blaine makes him feel...

His phone rings as they're getting ready to clean up and Kurt quickly excuses himself to Blaine to walk into the living room where he can't hear the music so much; it's Puck and he needs to answer this, just in case Puck has somehow heard that Kurt's house is empty this weekend and gets the idea to use it as free party space. They definitely don't need that.

Predictably, that is exactly what Puck is calling about, but he's surprisingly easy to dissuade from the idea because apparently Quinn is with him and she can sometimes be astoundingly sympathetic and takes Kurt's side immediately.

Kurt drops his phone onto the couch once he's hung up and walks back through into the kitchen where he finds the sink already filled with water, Blaine carrying their stacked plates over to the counter, dancing his way across the kitchen tiles as he sings at the top of his lungs.

The playlist is back on _Got To Get You Into My Life_ – probably Blaine's doing, Kurt knows how Blaine sometimes needs to listen to the songs he's got stuck in his head over and over again – and on one of the “Ooh”s Blaine raises the stack of plates over his head and does the most adorable little spin, and Kurt stops in the doorway and he can't stop staring and he's smiling so widely it almost makes his face hurt.

Blaine puts the plates down next to the sink, braces his hands against the counter for a moment as he swings his hips to the beat.

And all Kurt can do is stand there and look at him and feel so completely _happy_ he doesn't know what to do with it, wraps one arm low across his chest, almost afraid he'll fly apart from this overload of emotion if he doesn't physically hold himself together.

Blaine pushes himself off the counter, does another spin so he comes to face Kurt, and then stops, blushes, lowers his head as he lets out a slightly embarrassed laugh.

“Oh, you're back,” he says.

And Kurt doesn't question it, doesn't think about it, simply replies with, “I love you.” It's the truth after all.

Blaine looks up at him, eyes widening, and then the most _beautiful_ smile spreads across his face as his eyes suddenly shine a little wetly. “Kurt -”

Kurt can feel his heart hammering away in his chest, has to bite his lower lip against the silly grin that wants to take over. He feels it _everywhere_. He loves him so much. He's never been more certain of anything in his life.

And then Blaine lets out a shaky little sigh and looks at him with such open affection and says slowly and so clearly, “I love you too.”

Kurt breathes in, breathes out, and his heart _aches_ with everything he feels for him, it's so much, so much...

Blaine's laughter almost sobs out of him, squeaky and adorable and sounding as surprised and overwhelmed as Kurt feels, and Kurt closes the remaining steps between them to pull him close, to hold him in his arms and press his face against the side of his neck and feel Blaine's arms tight around his waist as he's clinging to Kurt as hard as Kurt's clinging back to him.

He _loves_ him. He loves Blaine. And somehow, Blaine loves him back.

He hasn't wanted to cry out of happiness in a long, long time, but now he feels his breath shudder a little as he exhales against Blaine's skin; how did he get so _lucky_?

Blaine is the first to pull back, one hand sliding up into Kurt's hair to guide him into the kiss, and they have kissed so many times before, but this feels, it feels...

Kurt keeps his eyes squeezed closed and opens his mouth for Blaine and it feels like kissing the man he loves, who loves him back. It feels amazing. And he doesn't cry, after all, but he still feels happy enough to fly.

They do make out in the blanket fort later that night, his body pressed to Blaine's body, music still playing low in the background, the rest of their weekend stretching out in front of them like a beautiful promise, just the two of them and all the things they can do together.

And, Kurt thinks, this is so much better than any kind of party Puck could have thrown in his house.

Blaine nudges his nose off of Kurt's and lowers his head to sing right into his ear in a low voice, along with the song in the background, “ _He loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah_ ,” and Kurt laughs and tightens the hug around him.

Because yes. This is _infinitely_ better than anything else he could possibly imagine.


End file.
